1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for turning off a pump; and more particularly relates to a technique for turning off a pump that is providing syrup to a beverage dispensing device, including syrup for making beverages like soda.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The soft drink industry has been using air auto-shut off for Bag-in-Box (BIB) air pump for years. However, there is a problem as flow rate starts to slow down as the BIB is running empty. The cause of the flow to slow down is due to the auto-shut-off mechanism is starting to restrict the incoming air flow as the vacuum starts to build up in the pump suction due to the BIB is about to run out. There is a need in the industry to solve this problem.